


Last Chaos (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: may mabubuhay na mga alaga ʕ ⊃･ ◡ ･ ʔ⊃
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	Last Chaos (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> BELATED HAPPY SEBAEK DAY MGA KAPANALIG! (*￣∇￣*)
> 
> ps. di ko na ‘to na proofread kaya pasensya na sa mga typos, grammatical errors, at mga walang sense na natype ko hehe v(-w-)v
> 
> enjoy ~

inayos naman ni sehun ang pagkakatayo ni baekhyun

“Raㅡrain... naㅡnaiiㅡhi na ko...” antok at lasing na bulong ni baekhyun

kunot noo namang napatitig si sehun kay baekhyun

“Di mo ba kayang umihi mag-isa?”

nilingon naman siya ni baekhyun atsaka umiling

“Nangㅡnanghiㅡhina aㅡako... Heㅡhelp meㅡme...”

bahagya namang napapikit si sehun at kita sa ekspresyon ng mukha niya na hindi niya talaga gusto ang mga nangyayari ngayon

‘tito lord bakit niyo naman po ako pinapahirapan ng ganito.’ iyak na isip ni sehun sa utak niya

napahinga naman siya ng malalim atsaka umayos ng tayo sa likod ni baekhyun. he started to unbutton baekhyun’s pants and lowered it a bit

“Iㅡikaw na maglabas sa anoㅡsa ano mo Mavie...”

napasandal naman yung ulo ni baekhyun sa balikat ni sehun at dito umiling bahagya

“Helpㅡme...”

gusto na talagang umiyak ni sehun sa sobrang frustration sa mga nangyayare. di niya gusto ito dahil maling-mali at alam niyang mapusok si baekhyun tuwing nakainom ito

“Raㅡrain... wiㅡwi...”

malamya namang napabuntong hininga si sehun dahil mukhang wala talaga siyang magagawa kundi tulungan si baekhyun. napahinga naman na muna siya bago niya ibinaba ka-onti ang brief ni baekhyun atsaka dahan-dahang inilabas ang sleeping mini chinchin ni baekhyun atsaka itinapat ito sa inidoro

“Aㅡayan... iㅡihi ka na.”

hindi naman kumibo si baekhyun at maya-maya lang ay nagsimula na itong umihi. napapikit naman si sehun at pilit na ikinakalma ang sarili niya dahil ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ngayon

never did he imagine na mangyayari ang ganitong sitwasyon sa kanila ni baekhyun. sobrang mixed feelings talaga siya ngayon at gusto na lang niyang matapos sila dito

di rin naman nagtagal ay tapos nang umihi si baekhyun at kumuha naman si sehun ng tissue atsaka pinunasan yung mini chinchin ni baekhyun

he was just carefully wiping the tip nung bigla namang napaungol ng mahina si baekhyun kaya napatingin naman si sehun dito

nakapikit ang mga mata ni baekhyun habang bahagyang nakakagat sa labi at medyo namumula ang mga pisngi nito

bigla namang naramdaman ni sehun na parang nabubuhay yung hawak-hawak niyang chinchin kaya napatingin ulit siya rito

nagpanic naman siya nung makita niyang nagising nga ang mini chinchin ni baekhyun

“Noㅡno... Mavie... batㅡbat ka namanㅡ Mavie naman ehh.” frustrated na bulong ni sehun

bibitawan na sana ito ni sehun pero pinigilan siya ni baekhyun atsaka mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay niyang nakahawak parin sa alaga nito

“Heㅡhelp me...”

“Tangina Mavie yan na lang ba alam mong salita ngayon?”

napamulat naman ng mata si baekhyun atsaka napatingin kay sehun with puppy dog eyes na bahagyang nakapout pa

napahingang malalim naman si sehun at napabuntong hininga. he really doesnt like where this will go pag pinagbigyan niya si baekhyun

“Mavie, I’ll help you pero once na nilabasan ka na tigil na ha?”

mas lalo namang napanguso si baekhyun pero tinango na lang niya ang ulo niya. sehun took a deep breath atsaka muling napatingin sa full awake chinchin ni baekhyun. he stared at it for some time bago niya sinimulang igalaw ang kamay niya

with just the first stroke napaungol naman ulit ng mahina si baekhyun. napahawak pa siya sa bibig niya para mapigilan ang sarili na mapaungol ng malakas

onti-onti namang binilisan ni sehun yung pagpump niya sa alaga ni baekhyun at dito di napipigilan ni baekhyun ang mga mahihina niyang ungol

di naman ito nagugustuhan ni sehun dahil pucha ramdam na niya na nag-iinit na yung katawan niya habang naririnig niya ang mga mahihinang ungol ni baekhyun

nararamdaman na niyang meron naring nabubuhay sa kanya kaya mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagpump sa alaga ni baekhyun at sobrang wrong move nito dahil biglang napalakas ang ungol ni baekhyun

“Maㅡmavie! Shh! Baka marinig ka ni Hani.” bulong na sita ni sehun

“Eㅡeh kaㅡaㅡahh... kasi namanㅡ aㅡahh... Raㅡrain... hmㅡhmm...”

at putangina mas lalong na-turn-on si sehun sa itsura ni baekhyun ngayon. kitang-kita niya kasing sarap na sarap si baekhyun sa ginagawa niya rito at major turn on sa kanya tuwing nakikita niya ang ganitong itsura ni baekhyun

“Putangina talaga, Maverick.”

sinimulan namang halikan ni sehun sa may leeg si baekhyun kaya mas lalo namang napaungol si baekhyun pero mahina lang

he slowly pumped baekhyun’s mini chinchin as he gave him soft kisses on the smaller’s neck. sobrang landi na nung mga ungol ni baekhyun at sobrang gising narin ang gigantic snake ni sehun

sehun started to pump faster again at napahawak naman muli si baekhyun sa bibig niya para mapigilan ang sarili sa pag-ungol

sehun pumped faster and faster and in a few minutes lumabas narin ang malapot-lapot na katas ng mini chinchin ni baekhyun (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ

sehun was about to get a tissue para punasan si baekhyun pero nagulat naman siya nung biglang humarap si baekhyun sa kanya at walang pakundangang sinunggaban siya ng halik sa labi

ilalayo na sana siya ni sehun pero nagulat naman si sehun nung biglang hinimas-himas ni baekhyun ang nagtatago ngunit gising na gising niyang gigantic alaga habang pilit na hinahalikan siya

napalakad naman paatras si sehun hanggang sa napasandal na siya sa may pintuan. hindi na alam ni sehun gagawin niya dahil ang agresibo ni baekhyun and his awake alaga is not helping

ipinasok naman ni baekhyun ang kamay niya sa loob ng shorts at brief ni sehun at pilit naman itong inaalis ni sehun pero nahawakan agad ni baekhyun ang alaga niya at dito naramdaman ni sehun ang panghihina ng mga tuhod niya at napabuka pa siya bahagya ng bibig which baekhyun took the chance para ipasok dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni sehun

sobrang talong-talo na talaga si sehun dahil iba na talaga pakiramdam niya kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi ang bumigay na lang kay baekhyun

as soon as he kissed the smaller back mas lalo namang lumalim ang mga halikan nila at mas naging agresibo ito na akala mo ay ahok na ahok silang dalawa

inalis naman ni baekhyun yung kamay niya sa loob ng shorts ni sehun atsaka sinimulang hubarin ang tshirt nito. sehun did the same at nagsimula na ulit silang maghalikan

napahawak naman si baekhyun sa mga pisngi ni sehun habang si sehun naman ay lumilibot ang kamay sa katawan ni baekhyun

bumaba naman yung mga halik ni baekhyun sa leeg ni sehun at napapikit naman si sehun dito at napasandal pa ang ulo sa may pinto. nagulat naman siya nung bigla siyang kinagat ni baekhyun sa balikat niya kaya napadilat siya at napatingin kay baekhyun

“Baㅡbakit mo ko kinagat?”

napatingin naman si baekhyun sa kanya atsaka naman ito ngumisi

“Gusto ko lang. IㅡI really loㅡve how broad your shoulders are. Angㅡang sarap kagatin.”

sehun softly chuckled atsaka naman niya pinagpalit ang pwesto nila ni baekhyun. he started to sniff baekhyun on the neck kaya napapikit naman ng mga mata si baekhyun at napasandal ang ulo sa pinto

“Talagang balikat ko pinuntirya mo ha? Then I’ll bite you on your neck as well.”

inilapit naman ni sehun ang labi niya sa gilid ng leeg ni baekhyun at dinilaan ito bago sipsipin at kagatin. mahigpit namang napahawak si baekhyun sa bibig niya para pigilan ang sarili na mapaungol ng malakas

sehun started playing with baekhyun’s nipples with his fingers at sobrang nakikiliti naman si baekhyun dito kaya di mapirmi yung mga paa niya

onti-onti namang bumaba ang mga halik ni sehun hanggang sa makarating ito sa nips ni baekhyun. he licked the smaller’s nips bago ito sipsip habang yung isang nips naman ay pinipisil-pisil ng mga daliri ni sehun

baekhyun is really loving the pleasure at nanghihina na pakiramdam niya and he wants to be fucked already sa sobrang turned on niya

umayos naman ulit ng tayo si sehun atsaka pinatuwad si baekhyun. mas lalo naman niyang ibinaba ang suot na pants at brief ni baekhyun atsaka pinalo-palo ang bunbuns nito

“Maumbok parin ha? I missed slapping these bunbuns.”

napapaungol naman ng mahina si baekhyun habang pinapalo-palo ni sehun ang white bunbuns niya na onti-onti naman nang nagiging red bunbuns

sehun started spreading baekhyun’s buns at napadila pa siya sa labi nung makita niya ang shining shimmering holey grail ni baekhyun. he sucked one of his fingers atsaka dahan-dahan itong ipinasok sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun

baekhyun flinched a little at napakagat pa siya sa labi dahil ramdam niya ang hapdi

dahan-dahan namang nilabasmasok ni sehun ang isang daliri niya hangga’t sa nakita niyang nasasarapan na si baekhyun sa ginagawa niya. he inserted another finger at dito binilisan niya ng onti ang paglabasmasko ng mga daliri niya

hindi naman na napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng mahina at napapakapit na siya ng mahigpit sa may pinto

“You like it, babie?”

“Aㅡaㅡahh... hmㅡhmm... yeㅡyes... aㅡahh... aㅡahh... baㅡba...bie... IㅡI want... theㅡthe real thiㅡthing... aㅡahh...”

napangisi naman si sehun dito atsaka dahan-dahang inalis ang mga daliri niya sa butad ni baekhyun

ibinaba naman na niya ang shorts at brief niya atsaka hinawakan ang wide awake niyang alaga. he spitted some saliva on his palm atsaka nilagay ito sa kanyang alaga. yumuko naman muna siya at hinalikan sa likod si baekhyun bago niya dahan-dahang ipinasok ang fatty and juicy meat niya sa loob ng kumikinang na holey grail ni baekhyun

napadiin naman ang pagkakalapat ng mga kamay ni baekhyun sa pinto dahil ramdam niya ang sakit habang ipinapasok ni sehun ang maglalabas sa potential baby number three nila

nung maipasok naman na ni sehun ng buo ang alaga niya ay hinalikan niya ulit si baekhyun sa likod at hindi na muna siya gumalaw

“Let me know if it doesn’t hurt anymore. Dun lang ako gagalaw.”

baekhyun shook his head a bit at pilit naman siyang nagsalita

“Noㅡno... itsㅡits fiㅡfine... youㅡyou can move...”

sehun is a bit hesitant kasi ramdam niyang nasasaktan pa si baekhyun probably kasi it has been a while since the last time the smaller had sex. napaisip pa nga siya na baka hindi active sex life nila ng asawa niya

‘weak naman.’ he thought

napahinga naman ng malalim si sehun atsaka dahan-dahan siyang gumalaw. napahawak naman sa bibig si baekhyun atsaka napapikit ng madiin at ininda niya ang hapdi at sakit na nararamdaman niya sa wetpu niya

sehun slowly thrusted in and out of baekhyun at tinitignan niya rin ang ekspresyon ni baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang masaktan ito ng todo

a few more slow thrusts at doon onti-onti nang nawawala yung hapdi at sakit na nararamdaman ni baekhyun kanina at napapalitan na ito ng sarap

nung narinig naman na ni sehun ang mahinang ungol ni baekhyun, he took this as a sign na pwede na niyang bilisan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun and so he did

hindi naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng sunod-sunod dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkiskis ng juicy meat ni sehun sa loob ng butas niya. sobrang nasasarapan siya dahil it really has been a while

“Aㅡahh! Aㅡaㅡahh! Yeㅡyes! Iㅡisagad mo pa, baㅡba...bie! Aㅡaㅡahh! Tangina yeㅡyes! Aㅡaㅡahh!!!”

“Babie, lower your voice. Baka marinig ka ni Hani.”

“Soㅡsorry... I justㅡI just can’tㅡI just can’t help it. Aㅡahh... fuck... angㅡang sarap... puta... aㅡahh...”

napangisi naman si sehun at bigla naman niyang binagalan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun at inikot-ikot niya ang bewang niya kaya mas lalo namang nadama ni baekhyun yung juicy meat ni sehun sa loob ng daanan ng mga potential babies nila

“Ahh... tangina babie... fuck me harder please...” baekhyun said as he begged

“How hard do you want it to be, babie?” sehun teasingly asked

“Wreck me like how you used to. I miss it, babie. I fucking miss it.”

sehun let out a deep breath na may maliit na ngiti sa labi niya. knowing that baekhyun missed the way how he fucks him means siya parin ang the best. wala talagang tatalo sa kanya

he then started to thrust harder at sa bawat pagbayo niya ay isinasagad niya talaga kaya naman halos mabaliw na si baekhyun sa pagpipigil ng ungol niya dahil sa ginagawa sa kanya ni sehun

“Hmm... baㅡbabieㅡ I’mㅡI’m cuㅡcumming...” baekhyun whispered habang pinipigilan parin ang mga ungol niya

mahigpit namang napahawak si sehun sa bewang ni baekhyun at doon mas lalong binilisan ang paglabasmasok niya sa loob nito

mga ilang pagbayo pa ang ginawa niya bago sila sabay na nilabasan. isinagad naman ni sehun ang alaga niya sa loob ni baekhyun habang inilalabas nito ang potential babies nila (〃ノ∇ノ)

**Author's Note:**

> sa mga kids natin dyan lagi ko kayong pinapaalalahanan na magdasal at humingi ng kapatawaran kay tito lord kaya magdasal kayo oki? (-/\\-)


End file.
